Ren Akiyama/Episode Final
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History Episode Final Ren, together with the remaining fighters fought one another. He too, like Miho Kirishima had mistook Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuga from a battle he witnessed (Ryuga and Femme were fighting with each other) and in his case thought that Shinji had realised the meaning of the Rider War and demanded they battle, until he saw the real Shinji absorbed into Ryuga he understood and battled Ryuga as well. Later seeing Yui dead, as Shinji and Ryuga battle, he witnesses Shinji finishing Ryuga off, after which he confesses his friendship to Shinji. However he marks his words that he must win, which Shinji promises to fight with, where Ren also agrees to Shinji's terms not to die before the fight with the Hydragoons. They then together as Kamen Rider Knight Survive and Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive battle the horde of Hydragoons as the film ends. Kamen Rider Knight |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Knight. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Wing Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 100 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 50 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 50 t. *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. *'Advent: Darkwing': 200 t. Ren can transform into Kamen Rider Knight's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a drop kick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 30 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Dark Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Dark Blade': 200 t. *'Dark Arrow': 150 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 100 t. *'Sonic Blast': 100 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Shippudan': 400 t. *'Advent: Darkraider': 300 t. is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the reminder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Dark Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Dark Visor used to transform into Knight Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Darkraider Bike Mode - Serves as Knight Survive's bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders